Of Sunflowers and Potions
by Bex-La-Get
Summary: An argument about potions. An apology with a sunflower. Dramione. Oneshot. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.


**_A/N: Hello lovelies! This is a little oneshot that was gonna originally be a drabble on Tumblr but I decided to move it here. Hope you like it!_**

 ** _Tallyho!_**

* * *

Hermione didn't want to be there. If anything, she wanted to be anywhere _but_ there. She wanted to be at home, reading a good book, curled up by the fire with Crookshanks sleeping peacefully just a few feet away from her.

Instead, she was in a uncomfortable ball gown, surrounded by people she didn't care for, supporting a cause she couldn't care less about. She had smiled and shook hands and small talked with every politician and socialite at this party and was now nursing a glass of champagne on the balcony, wishing she could just disappear.

But she couldn't. She made a promise and _damn it,_ she would honor that promise if it killed her. And, right now, death seemed like a pretty good option.

 _Damn Narcissa Malfoy and her manipulation abilities,_ Hermione thought. _And damn me for believing her when she said this would just be a networking dinner._

She scoffed at the thought and rolled her eyes as she took another sip of champagne. _Well, at least the champagne is good_ , she thought.

"You by yourself?" a new voice said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She tensed. "I just needed some fresh air," she answered.

She heard footsteps walking toward her and she forced herself to relax by taking another sip of champagne. Draco walked up next to her and leaned against the balcony railing while Hermione refused to look at him.

"So," he started.

"So," she said.

"Are you going to talk to me or are you just going to ignore me for eternity?" he said.

She took another sip of champagne and looked out into the garden, choosing not to answer his question. He huffed in frustration and clasped his fingers together.

"Fine, if you won't talk, I will." He stood up straight and looked at her. "You're acting like a child about this. I do you a favor and you repay me by yelling at me then refusing to speak to me for over a week? Very mature, Hermione. You're worse than me when I was twelve."

She downed the rest of her champagne and put the glass on the balcony railing before looking to Draco, a fire in her eyes. "You didn't do me a _favor_ , Draco; you did what you always do which use your money to get you what you want then expect gratitude in return. That may work for you and your father, but that's _not_ how I do business."

"So you're angry with me because I paid a highly trusted distributor to deliver all the supplies you need _weeks_ early? That's why you're so upset?"

"No, Draco, I'm upset because you didn't consult me first!" she said, yelling slightly. "I had promised a friend I was going to use them as my distributor then three hours later, you come up to me and tell me you've already paid for one. How the hell was I supposed to react? What the hell was I supposed to tell my chosen distributor? 'Hey, remember how I was going to use you as my distributor? Well, I don't need you anymore since my boyfriend paid for a different one.' One who I don't even _know,_ thank you very much."

"But _I_ know him; wouldn't that be enough?"

"No, Draco, it wouldn't. I don't know anything about his supplies; I don't know how trustworthy he is or where his products come from. I don't know a damn thing about him!"

"But I do-"

"That's not the point! The point is this is _my_ shop. I- and only _I_ \- make the decisions about who I get to work with. And you just completely ignored that and did your own thing without even _bothering_ to consult me first."

Draco's eyes softened and he stepped towards her. "Hermione, I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Of course you didn't! Because you always assume that your money will solve everything!" She sighed when she saw the hurt flash in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Draco, I- this- this potion shop is the first thing I've had that's ever been truly mine. I bought the building with my own money, I renovated it with my own hands; I wanted to do everything by myself because then I could be proud of the fact that I did it 100% by myself; without relying on any loans from the bank or taking money from my ridiculously wealthy boyfriend.

"It's a matter of pride, really. And when you told me that you had paid a completely different distributor than the one I had planned on using, I just snapped because suddenly it wasn't all mine anymore. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded and stepped closer to her again. "I didn't realize it was that important you. I'm sorry; I'll cancel the contract with the distributor first thing Monday morning and then you can hire the one that you wanted."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Thank you."

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, reaching for her. She leaned into this touch and he smiled in relief when she nodded. "Yes, I forgive you."

"Good," he said. "Because I have something for you." He pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to her. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of getting this for you. I just saw it and knew you'd love it."

She opened the box and laughed as she pulled out a necklace with diamond pendant in the shape of a sunflower. "I love it," she said, smiling.

"I knew you'd like it," he said. He took the necklace from her fingers and clasped it around her neck. "Perfect," he said.

She gave him a small smile and placed the box on the railing before taking his hands in hers. "I'm sorry for how I reacted," she said.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry; I thought I was making your life easier but I didn't realize it would upset you. I apologize. From now on, I won't make any decisions without consulting you first."

She laughed and nodded. "Perfect," she said.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "We good?"

"Yes," she replied, smiling.

"Good," he smiled. He kissed her lips once more then squeezed her hands. "You wanna get out of here?"

She nodded. "Please! I don't know if I can take much more mingling."

He laughed and laced his fingers with hers. "Come on; let's go make our excuses to my mother."

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **P.S. Please review!**_


End file.
